La neige de l'espoir
by Celinette
Summary: (OS) Une phrase...Une simple phrase...Mais pas n'importe quelle phrase...
1. Default Chapter

La neige de l'espoir 

**Genre** : Romance

**Rating** : PG-13

**Disclaimer** : Tout, excepté l'intrigue, appartient à JKR…

**Avant toute chose** : Il s'agit d'un OS…Donc aucune suite ne sera écrite ! Perso je n'aime pas ce que j'écrit et cette fic n'est pas l'exception qui confirma la règle !! Il s'agit de mon petit cadeau d'anniversaire pour ma Caro !! A savoir Caroline Black !! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!!

Bonne lecture…(hum ! hum !)

              ************************************************************

La neige tombait, tourbillonnait même…Elle s'écrasait sur les quelques passants qui avaient eu le courage ou la nécessité de s'aventurer dehors passants qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, se pressaient afin de présenter leurs membres ankylosés par le froid à la chaleur d'un bon feu ou d'un super radiateur…

Seul un homme traînait dans la rue, levant son nez rougi vers le ciel avec un sourire émerveillé et confiant, un sourire d'enfant qui découvre la neige pour la première fois de sa vie…Ce qui n'était pas le cas ! Il traversa la rue et entra dans le parc avoisinant et s'assit tranquillement sur un banc, après avoir préalablement ôté l'épaisse couche de neige qui le recouvrait… Pour tous ceux qui le voyaient faire cet homme était un pauvre homme… 

-« Sûrement abandonné de tous… »

- « Un pauvre d'esprit c'est sûr !! Sinon il ne resterait pas là sans bouger sous cette neige qui n'en finit pas de tomber… »

Voilà ce qu'on pouvait entendre et qui résonnait vraisemblablement dans la tête des gens qui n'osait ouvrir la bouche de peur de se geler la langue…

Un sans abri qui rejoignait vivement le centre d'accueil qui avait accepté de le loger pour cette nuit qu'on prédisait de grand froid s'arrêta près de l'inconnu…

-« Monsieur ? Vous allez bien ? Vous voulez venir avec moi ? Au centre St Pierre…Venez !! Vous serez au chaud avec un bon grog et une bonne couvrante… »

-« Merci…Mais non-merci ! Je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer chez moi…Je …Je me recueille juste un dernier instant…Je vous le promets !! » insista l'inconnu en remarquant le regard dubitatif du sans abri

Finalement après un dernier regard le SDFcontinua sa route tout en maugréant contre la stupide fierté de la jeunesse actuelle…

Le jeune homme eut un léger sourire en voyant le vieillard s'éloigner et releva la tête vers le ciel d'un noir tirant vers le gris et qui distribuait à qui mieux-mieux ses flocons si délicats et si blanc…Comme s'il voulait nous transmettre un peu de sa puret

_« Cinq ans…Cinq ans aujourd'hui !!! Cinq ans que j'ai enfin retrouvé ma liberté ou plutôt que j'ai acquis cette libert !! Cinq ans que j'ai passé à tenter de rattraper le temps perdu…. »_ le sourire du jeune homme était toujours présent mais peut être un peu plus amer tandis qu'il se repassait ces évènements passés…

Il se décida à se relever et tituba légèrement en sentant l'humidité ankyloser ses membres…. Il se remit en marche d'un pas plus vif, espérant que cette activité le réchaufferait…

Une fois arrivé chez lui, il s'approcha de la cheminée qui brûlait d'un bon feu bien vif et tendit ses mains encore gantées vers les flammes rougeoyantes, une fois les gants secs il s'autorisa à les retirer et dans la foulée il ôta son bonnet noir encore trempé, libérant par la même occasion une chevelure noire paraissant au premier abord indiscipliné mais qui en fait s'arrangeait pour dissimuler adroitement une cicatrice par trop légendaire dans son monde d'origine…Harry Potter, car c'était lui, ébouriffa calmement ses cheveux et alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil près de l'âtre…

_« Je me demande si cette année sera la bonne…Non en fait j'en doute ! Il est trop tard maintenant…Faut que je me fasse une raison ! J'ai 23 ans : je dois arrêter de croire au Père Noël… »_ Harry se pelotonna plus confortablement et regarda fixement les flammes, hypnotisé par elles. Tous les ans à la même époque il passait par une phase d'espoir vite recouverte par un désappointement terrible, un sentiment de vide et d'échec qu'il n'arrivait à combattre que très difficilement…Il se jurait par la suite de ne jamais retomber dans ce cercle infernal mais ces bonnes résolutions s'effondrait comme un château de carte explosive dès que la neige recommençait à tomber…. Une bûche craqua dans l'âtre le faisant sursauter et il put enfin détourner son regard du feu il ferma son regard mais le rouvrit presque aussitôt tellement les images qui l'obsédaient étaient vivaces dans son esprit…

« Une phrase…. Juste une phrase ! Mais une putain de phrase !! Une invitation bon sang !! Pire…Des avances ! »

Il se replongea dans ses souvenirs à travers la cheminée et la chaleur réconfortante qu'elle dégageait…

                  *************************************************************************

La neige tombait, à gros flocon…Semblant avoir pour but ultime de recouvrir toutes choses, vivantes ou non… Tous les pauvres passants se pressaient pour rentrer chez eux et semblaient indifférents au reste du monde. Un jeune homme avançait plus lentement, il hésitait même à faire un pas de plus… Il était perdu dans une ville pourtant bien connue de lui… Il leva la tête vers le ciel, quêtant une réponse qui ne venait pas et qui n'était jamais venue…. Des flocons atterrirent avec douceur sur son visage rougi par le froid et se mélangèrent harmonieusement avec ses larmes de détresse….

Il entra dans un parc et ses pas le guidèrent vers un banc où il s'assit quelques instant… Une femme s'arrêta et le dévisagea anxieusement

-« Monsieur ? Vous allez bien ? Je m'appelle Caroline et je travaille pour l'association "Plus jamais seul''… » commença t'elle avec gentillesse

-« Merci mademoiselle… Votre sollicitude me touche mais je vous assure que je vais très bien. Je réfléchissais juste à quelque chose… » répondit l'inconnu touché par la bonté qui émanait de la jeune femme

-« Vous ne voulez pas réfléchir au chaud ? »

-« Ca fait cinq ans que je réfléchis et je n'arrive pas…Ou plutôt je n'ose pas…. »

« Cette phrase…Juste une phrase…Mais quelle phrase ! Rien que d'y penser mon estomac se contracte à nouveau… »

-« Je comprends…Mais n'oubliez pas qu'il vaut mieux vivre avec des regrets plutôt qu'avec des remords… »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, plongé dans ses pensées et le combat qui se livrait en lui-même était apparent même au monde extérieur et ce malgré les différentes couches de vêtement qui le recouvrait…

« Cinq ans…J'suis fou d'y croire encore…Ils avaient raison : je suis lâche et ça ne changera jamais ! C'est tellement bon de se complaire dans ses habitudes et de ne rien risquer… Mais….»

 Puis les paroles de la jeune femme lui parvinrent à l'esprit

-« Pardon ? Oh…Vous n'avez pas tout à fait tort ! Vous avez raison même…Merci beaucoup ! Et courrez vous mettre au chaud : vous allez attraper mal comme ça dehors ! » lui répondit l'inconnu dans un sourire empreint d'autodérision

Il se leva et se remit à marcher d'un pas plus vif, la jeune femme à ses cotés…A la sortie du parc ils se séparèrent sur un sourire et un signe de main. La neige tourbillonnait toujours, emprisonnant petit à petit la surface de la Terre et l'âme des humains dans sa pureté virginale…

« Il faut que j'y aille… L'incertitude me ronge depuis trop longtemps et ma lâcheté me dégoûte jour après jour… »

Il marcha, il marcha et finalement s'arrêta : ses pas l'avaient mené au même endroit que les cinq années précédentes… Devant une porte….Devant SA porte…. 

_« Dray !! Ne te dégonfles pas…. »_

                   *************************************************************************

Le feu se mourrait et avec lui l'espoir d'Harry… Tout en se maudissant de s'être une année de plus fait piéger par sa volonté d'y croire, il laissa les larmes roulaient lentement le long de ses joues et après avoir lancé la préparation d'un bon chocolat chaud retourna dans le fauteuil… Le parfum délicat du chocolat se répandait dans la maison et ses vertus consolatrices commençaient à agir et à panser les plaies du brun…

« C'est dommage que le chocolat ne puisse pas nous guérir définitivement…Enfin ! Ce réconfort temporaire et illusoire est toujours bon à prendre… »

Il ferma les yeux et tenta d'oublier… D'oublier tout ce qui n'était pas chocolat…

Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

Dans un sursaut il rouvrit les yeux et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent de façon alarmante

« Non !! Harry…Ne te berce pas d'illusion ! C'est sûrement un voisin en manque de lait ou de pain… » se répéta t'il en essayant de se convaincre et surtout d'étouffer la lueur d'espoir qui pointait le bout de son nez et qui menaçait de l'achever… Une fois devant la porte, il se força à réguler sa respiration en inspirant très profondément et en expirant de la même manière….il apposa sa main tremblante sur la clenche et appuya lentement…

               ************************************************************************

Le même manège s'opérait de l'autre coté… Inspiration….Expiration….Inspiration….Expiration….Inspiration…Les mains rendues moites par l'angoisse qui le tenaillait, Draco gigotait d'un pied sur l'autre…et sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un cri muet quand il vit la poignée s'abaisser…

Quand la porte s'ouvrit les doutes concernant son courage disparurent…

_« Le cœur d'un lâche n'aurait pas survécu à cette épreuve… »_

Harry retint son cri en voyant la silhouette tant attendue derrière la porte, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et surtout de bonheur…

-« Draco….Quelle surprise….Entre ! »

-« Quelle surprise ?! Vraiment ? Je suis déçu…et moi qui espérais que tu m'attendais désespérément depuis cinq ans… » répliqua Draco en retrouvant sa morgue habituelle en pénétrant dans le salon 

« Mais qu'est ce que je dis ? !! J'suis con ou quoi ? ! Ca fait cinq ans que j'hésite à frapper à cette satanée porte et une fois qu'il m'ouvre je me fous ouvertement de sa gueule…. Pathétique !! »

Harry alla dans la cuisine, suivi de Draco et rajouta du chocolat dans la casserole qui mijotait à feu très doux…il le remua et pris une profonde inspiration…

-« En effet…Cinq ans que j'attends l'espoir au ventre et que ton absence me laisse brisé…Cinq ans où j'ai appris que la fierté n'est pas tout bien au contraire… Je préfère me ridiculiser plutôt que de laisser passer une chance…Ma chance ! » déclara le brun avec les yeux humides

-« … »

-«Pourquoi es-tu l ? T'aurais pu décider de m'humilier une année où le temps aurait été plus clément, non ? »

Draco retourna dans le salon et se mit face à l'âtre qu'il contempla pensivement… _« Faut que je me lance…De toute façon je ne dois pas risquer grand chose…Ou alors c'est que les Gryffondor, enfin ex-Gryffon, sont plus vicieux que je ne l'aurais jamais cru… »._

-« Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là…Cette phrase…Ca fait cinq ans qu'elle m'obsède…Nuit et jour !! Et tous les ans depuis ce fameux jour où nous avons vaincu le Lord Noir, tous les deux, ensemble, je me déplace…Jusqu'à ta porte…Et jamais je n'ai osé frapper… Cette année j'ose ! J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et moi aussi j'abandonne toute fiert ! Content ? »

-« Content ? Je ne sais pas… Je crois que je ne réalise pas en fait… Tu es venu car… » commença Harry avec incertitude

-« J'accepte ta proposition !! Tu t'en souviens, n'est ce pas ? " Draco…Si jamais on s'en sort…Une nouvelle vie débutera : vis là avec moi…On fêtera le nouvel an tous les 6 mars… '' je ne l'ai pas inventé dans l'euphorie de la victoire quand même… » Ce disant il se rapprocha du brun et le contempla tendrement..

-« Naann ! Ce n'était pas l'euphorie de la victoire… »murmura Harry en comblant l'espace qui le séparait du blond et l'enlaçant…

Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent inexorablement et leurs yeux se fermèrent… D'abord timides elles ne firent que s'effleurer, comme pour s'apprivoiser et se découvrir…Puis la passion qu'ils retenait depuis au moins cinq ans explosa, les baisers devinrent plus profonds, leurs langues entamèrent le plus sensuel des duels, interminable et qu'on voudrait sans cesse recommencer…Les mains de Draco enserrèrent la taille d'Harry et la caressèrent…  _« Plus jamais de remord…Ni de regret d'ailleurs…Merci …… »  _Sa main s'égara sur les fesses fermes et charnue du brun et celui-ci émit un râle de bonheur…  _« Plus jamais d'attente…Ma vie peut enfin commencer vraiment…. »_

Toujours en se caressant et en s'embrassant ils se déplacèrent jusqu'à la chambre…Leurs vêtements disparurent lentement, grâce aux mains de l'autres qui en profitait pour découvrir le corps de l'aimé avec un respect empreint de vénération…De soupirs en murmures leurs corps roulèrent sur les draps frais qui semblèrent s'enflammer au contact des deux amants… Harry rompit l'espace d'un instant le baiser qu'il partageait avec Draco et sourit en entendant le grognement de protestation qui sortit de la bouche de ce dernier… Grognement qui se transforma en cri de plaisir puis en bruit de succion quand Harry lui présenta deux de ses doigts à la place…Après un dernier coup de langue Draco réclama à nouveau la bouche du brun et l'obtint facilement…Le baiser reprit et Harry recueillit les soupirs de Draco lors de sa préparation avec un regard des plus amoureux…Quand enfin il le pénétra, il ne le quitta pas des yeux, souhaitant graver l'expression d'extase pure qui se lisait sur le visage du blond dans sa mémoire pour l'éternité…Il commença à bouger lentement puis ses mouvements s'accélérèrent pour finalement rejoindre le rythme que Draco imposait de ses hanches…Toujours les yeux dans les yeux ils explosèrent ensemble et trouvèrent de ce fait leur paradis…

Une fois qu'il eut repris son souffle Harry se retira de son amant et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine…Profitant seulement de la présence du blond…Jouissant uniquement du fait de sa présence à ses cotés…Il commençait à s'assoupir quand Draco remua…

-« Ca sent le cramé, non ? » demanda le blond en reniflant…

-« 'Tain !! Le chocolat !!!!! »

                         *******************************************************************

Fin de cette horreur que je baptise pompeusement OS…

Je vais me répéter mais cette fic n'a pour ambition que de faire plaisir à Caroline Black dont c'est l'anniversaire aujourd'hui… JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MA GRANDE !!!!!

Bien évidemment je l'ai écrite en musique…Donc j'avais en fond musical :

-Nightwish, Two for tragedy

-Withing Temptation, Never Ending story (version live et version album)

-Metallica, Nothing else matters

-Lacuna Coil, Self deception

-For my pain, Sea of emotion

-Sonata artica, still Loving you

Hé oui…Ce n'est pas le style de chanson auquel je vous avais habitué…Mais j'était d'humeur à écouter ces titres là….Et ça explique le ton différent (enfin je crois…) de cet OS…

Encore une fois Joyeux anniversaire Caro et merci à tous ceux qui auront eu le courage de lire jusque là….


	2. Merci la neigeet merci à vous!

La neige de l'espoir…

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cet OS…Ce qui va suivre n'est pas une suite…Je ne pouvais pas ne pas vous répondre…Et j'ai décidé de me faire accompagné… 

Caro (Caroline Black pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas) remercie les lecteurs qui lui ont souhaité son anniversaire…Mais j'arrête l : elle le fait mieux que moi !

Les réponses aux reviews….

**Ptite Elfe** : Coucou toi !! Euh….J'dois dire merci je suppose….Oui ? Alors je le fais…Merci ma DW !! En plus t'as mis ton nom que j'aime !! Pour le fond musical t'es un peu responsable avec Para…Donc tu t'adresses des auto congratulations…C'est du beau ça !! MdR Et c'est gentil d'avoir prévenu…J'ai pu mettre mes boules Quies avant que tu entonnes d'un air enthousiaste le Joyeux anniversaire à Caro !! Par contre je doute qu'elle ait eu le temps elle…mais bon comme c'est pour la bonne cause elle a intérêt  à avoir écouté cette belle chanson chanté en son honneur^^ Je sais que cette fic a du te surprendre vu que je ne t'en ai pas parlé…Mais j'hésitais à la publier et c'est vrai qu'elle doit être différente de mes fics…mais Caro est exceptionnelle donc elle méritait un truc de jamais fait par moi encore ! Pour le reste….Faut voir…. Plein de bisous

(Salut Ptite Elfe! Merci beaucoup pour se beau chant...raté un peu mais ça j'en prendrai pas compte pour cette fois-ci! :þ C'est très gentil!! Elle a du talent cette Linnie non? Faudrait juste qu'elle finisse par s'en rendre compte :þ Bizou xxxx Caro)

**Blaise le poussin masqu** : Coucou vous deux !! La modestie me va bien ? Ben…J'vous remercie ! Mais comme je vous l'ai dit dans une des mes innombrables reviews j'crois que c'est un manque flagrant de confiance en moi….Mais je vous promet d'essayer d'y remédier ! Et au pire je passerai vous voir pour une thérapie ! Comment ça la modestie ne va pas à ma fic ?!! Ohhhhh !!! Vous la trouvez géniale….Là je suis estomaquée !! Ce compliment me fait déjà chaud au cœur en temps usuel mais là….Venant de vous en plus !! Je suis toute rouge (et ça jure carrément avec mon pull orange !!)….Ah ! Oui ! La fin…J'adore finir sur une touche de réalit ! J'aime briser cette ambiance de douceur et de tendresse par un prosaïsme qui me caractérise bien ! Je transmet à Caro…Mais vous êtes sûrs que c'est une chanceuse ? Après tout elle me supporte quand même….lol En tout cas merci pour votre review qui a placé ma soirée sous le signe de la joie de vivre (et des Wriggles aussi mais bon…) Plein de bisous

(Coucou vous deux!! Comment ça chanceuse??? J'ai 21 ans!!! Bordel, je déteste vieillir, je me demande pourquoi j'suis si chanceuse! Mais! Un gros merci!! C'est grâce à cette affaire la! Que tout le monde sait que c'est mon aniversaire mais! On va l'oublier assez vite merci! lolll C'est vrai qu'elle est géniale cette petite Linnie, non? Pourquoi elle nous croit pas alors? On la secoue un peu? Gros Bizou xxxxxxx À bientôt!! Caro)

**Orlina **: Coucou !!  Je transmet immédiatement ton « Joyeux anniversaire » à Caro !! Je pense qu'elle va apprécier… Merci d'avoir aimé cet OS. Il m'a demander beaucoup et c'est vrai que je suis très critique et aussi très exigeante avec moi-même…Et peut être un peu trop ! Comme tu m'affirmes ne jamais mentir je ne peux que te croire…et je t'en remercie !! Pour le fond musical je transmet à celles qui m'ont initié à ces titres !! Il me fallait des chants qui me changent de mon ordinaire pour écrire cet OS… Bisous

(Allo Orlina! C'est moi l'amie! loll J'apprécie énormément le souhait que tu me fais :þ Notre chère Linnie ici présente n'aime jamais se qu'elle écrit! et je comprends moi aussi car je déteste tout autant ce que je fais! Gros bizou xxxx Caro)

**Lululle **: Coucou !! Merci pour ta review !! Et surtout d'avoir aimé… Et tu le trouves drôle ? A croire que je ne suis pas faite pour le drama…. Et oui ce ne sera qu'un OS !! Caro ne vieillit qu'une fois par an…. Bisous ma puce

**Saael' **: Hello !! Heureusement que tu es passé par là alors…. Et oui ! Sonata Artica !!! To die for je ne connais pas mais ça a l'air aps mal !! Merci pour ta review … Choupi bien que surprenante… lol Et j'adore surprendre les gens ! Bisous

**Céline.s** : Coucou !! Promis je vais essayer d'arrêter de me sous estimer…Mais c'est dur tu sais ! Surtout que c'est pas volontaire !! Merci pour ta review : elle m'a beaucoup touché et la je n'exagère pas ! lol Et en effet 5 ans c'est long sans sa moitié mais le principal c'est qu'ils se soient retrouvés nos deux petits !! Pour Caro je transmet…et oui sa fête doit tomber un 6 mars… Bisous

(Trop aimable cette petite Céline.s! Ce que j'ai pu remarquer dans toute les reviews de cette petite Linnie chérie c'est que tout le monde arrête pas de lui dire que c'est géniale ce qu'elle fait... me demande si elle va finir par comprendre un jour... Un gros merci!!! Et oui, ma fête tombe un 6 mars... bizare comme date non? :þþþ Gros bizou xxxxxxx Caro)

**Para** : Oui j'adore le chocolat !!! Mais je ne le nie pas !!C'est à la fois un stimulant et à la fois un relaxant….Donc j'en ai besoin relativement souvent !En effet tu es responsable en partie du fond musical….Ptite Elfe compose l'autre partie…Merci d'avoir aimé cet OS ! Je vois ce que tu veux dire quand tu dis que c'est du rapide…mais en même temps…5 ans c'est long !! Bisous

**Akashana **: Merci !! Je ne sais que dire…Savoir que des lecteurs aiment ce que j'écrit est toujours une heureuse surprise ! Un bonheur même…Encore merci et au plaisir… Bisous

Et je finit en beaut

**Caro** : C'était pas censé être drôle ma Caro…Naann je sais ce que tu veux dire ! Et savoir que tu en as eu les larmes aux yeux me serre le cœur et les larmes montent aussi…Donc je confirme : c'est vraiment pas drôle ! Le plus beau cadeau que l'on t'ai fait ? Euh…je ne sais plus quoi dire moi !! Te faire un cadeau me paraissait évident (comme un besoin…) et j'y ai passé pas mal de temps car je n'était jamais satisfaite (pour changer !)

T'as bu sans moi ?!!!! Méssante !!! Ok, tu vis à l'autre bout du monde….ok, ça m'arrive aussi de boire (souvent^^) et d'accord je le fais que sans toi….Mais quand même j'avais envie de le dire ! moi aussi je me dit souvent qu'il " vaut mieux vivre avec des regrets qu'avec des remords'' même si j'ai du mal à mettre cet adage en action…Et je ne sais pas pourquoi quand j'en suis arrivée à ton fabuleux personnage cette phrase s'est imposée toute seule….Je suis ton soleil ?! Whouah !!! Moi qui ne suis pas allée réellement au soleil depuis au moins 6 ans…Moi qui suis plus blanche que blanche….lol J'adore cette métaphore qui consiste à dire que je suis ton soleil…J'espère juste que mes rayons te réchaufferont toujours….Je suis très contente que ce modeste cadeau t'ais plu…Et je passe le message de remerciement même si tu les as remercié de " vive voix''. Je t'embrasse très fort et moi aussi je t'adore !

Encore merci à tous et bonne semaine^^,

Célinette


End file.
